Ice Caves
The Ice Caves are various caves that animals and erosion factors have carved into the sides of the various icebergs around the Weddell Sea in . They vary in size from short, dead-end tubes to long tunnels that lead to new areas for the player to explore; these caves are also home to two out of the three Constellation Coins that can be found in the area. Higher 1 = |area = Weddell Sea |GR = C-1 |maxdepth = 72 ft (22 m) }} Higher Ice Cave 1 is found at C-1 and a depth of 22 meters, or 72 feet. It is one of the smaller Ice Caves, simply a dead-end that leads to nowhere Despite its small size (especially when compared to the other Ice Caves in the region), it is comparatively rich in items of interest, such as a salvageable Small Box that can usually be found here upon use of the Multisensor, as well as a zoom-mode spot containing the Virgo Coin (as well as several sea angels. |-|Higher 2 = |area = Weddell Sea |GR = C-2 |maxdepth = 72 ft (22 m) }} Like Higher Ice Cave 1, Higher Ice Cave 2 is located at a depth of 22 meters, with its entrance in the eastern side of the iceberg at coordinates C-2 (in the southwest region of the square). Compared to the other caves, this one is actually on the larger side of things, resembling more of a dead-end tunnel than a cave. A zoom-mode patch within contains several sea angels. Upon use of the Multisensor, a Large Barrel can usually be found. This Ice Cave is also home to the Neptune Coin. |-|Higher 3 = |area = Weddell Sea |GR = B-2 |maxdepth = 69 ft (21 m) }} Higher Ice Cave 3 is found at a depth of 21 meters, or 69 feet, and is bored into the western side of the iceberg. There are no items of interest here besides a single salvage item, usually in the form of a Large Crate. |-|Lower 1 = |area = Weddell Sea |GR = C-2 |maxdepth = 108 ft (33 m) }} Lower Ice Cave 1 is larger than its appearance from the outside would suggest, though it is still a dead end. It is located at coordinates C-2NW, at a depth of 33 meters, or 108 feet. Within it, a salvageable Large Container can usually be found if the player uses the Multisensor. However, nothing else of interest to the player is found here. |-|Lower 2 = |area = Weddell Sea |GR = C-2 |maxdepth = 164 ft (50m) }} Also located at C-2, but at a depth of 50 meters (164 feet), Lower Ice Cave 2 is a bit smaller than Lower Ice Cave 1 and contains no remarkable things. |-|Lower 3 = |area = Weddell Sea |GR = C-2 |maxdepth = 141 ft (43 m) }} Lower Ice Cave 3 can easily be considered the most important of the Ice Caves, as it leads to the Crystal Globe and the Hall of Radiance. A large crack on the Southern side of Special Iceberg A-sm16p leads directly to it. It is first found during the course of Endless Ocean: Blue World's storyline by the player and Hayako Sakurai. Category:Locations in Blue World Category:Weddell Sea Category:Landmarks in Blue World